Reading City of Steel
by Zerkoz
Summary: This is a fanfic of the characters of TMI and my one OC reading my fanfic City of Steel. I got this idea from the fanfic reading city of bones, by bloodlinefan or something like that. Actual name inside. DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does. This is novelty, they won't remember this in the next fanfic.
1. Reading idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or these characters (excecpt Superior), Cassandra Clare does.**

**I made the City of Steel fanfic, and I got this idea from "Reading City of Bones", made by BloodlinesFan.**

**In this, all of the characters are here, even Jocelyn, she's not in her coma in here, and this is a seperate dimension basically. They will not remember this in the next book (It's a fanfic, but I like making it feel professional).**

Clary, Valentine, and Superior were sitting on a couch in Magnus' apartment. Jace, Izzy, and Alec were sitting on another. Simon, Jocelyn, and Luke were sitting on another couch. Maia was sitting in a solitary chair.

"Ok, why are they here?" Asked Jace, gesturing at Valentine and Superior, slightly annoyed.

"And how come Clary's sitting with them?" Asked Izzy, who was confused.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Clary.

"I invited them so that Clary would be here, and why Clary's still sitting with them, I don't know." Answered Magnus, who just walked in.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Simon curiously. Magnus held out a book.

"This book was made about what has been going on lately. It was originally online, but I got someone to download it and print it." Answered Magnus. Chairman Meow let out a screeching noise.

"Yes, Chairman, you helped me." Magnus said quickly. Chairman Meow let out a soft purr.

"What's it called?" Asked Alec.

"City of Steel." Answered Magnus.

"Not what I'd use, personally." Said Jace.

"Who's going to read it first?" Asked Simon.

"There's no particular point of view that runs through it, but I'd probably say Jace, since he's the first one." Answered Magnus. Magnus handed the book to Jace.

**Chapter 1: Idiot**

"Intresting title choice." Stated Jace.

**Jace wasn't entirelly sure why he was going to this boat, his father's boat, in the middle of the night.**

"Wait, what?" Asked Izzy. Jace just tried to ignore her and kept on reading.

**He looked down at the world, just zooming past him, he could smell his motorcycle's exhaust choking him and filling his sinuses.** _**Idiot **_**Said a voice in his head that just showed up.**

"There's a voice inside your head, Jace." Said Simon in his best silent brother impression.

**"Excuse me?" He asked out loud.**

_**You're an Idiot**_

**"Why?"**

_**Going to your father's boat in the middle of the night on a stolen flying vampiric motorcycle**_

**"Great. My concious is Alec."**

Alec slapped Jace upside the head.

_**You should kiss Magnus**_

Almost everyone stared at Alec for a moment; Magnus just blushed.

**"And it knows sarcasm. Great."**

_**I AM NOT 'IT'!**_

**"I'm just ignoring you now." He just pushed the voice down. After all of the years, he got used to doing this and it came naturally.**

Everyone stared at Jace for a moment, with a look of confusion on their faces.

**With his shirt flapping by the tiny bit of leftover shirt area, and the taste, smell, and overall feel of the moist ocean air, he found it hard not to think about other things. **

**With this, it was better to think about different things. With these things, he thought about Clary.**

"Excuse me?" Asked Jocelyn and Luke in harmony.

**He thought about her fiery ruby red hair and her beautiful saphire green eyes that made the sun, moon, and all of the stars look like dead, damp, dark balls of ice in comparison.**

"Well then! That's weird!" Exclaimed Simon.

"And there's a mistake; saphires are blue." Stated Superior, to everyone's surprise.

"Since when do you-" Simon attempted to say.

"How in the-" Attempted Izzy

"Wait! It says emerald. My bad." Stated Jace.

_**COMING BACK IN HERE! Stop thinking about your sister that way... **_**The voice was back. Great.**

**"GODAMITT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU SHUT UP!" He said.**

_**Imagine if anyone saw you right now...**_

**"Would you, O so kindly, SHUT UP?"**

_**No**_

**He was about to respond when a seagull dive-bombed into his face.**

Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Maia, Clary, and, surprisingly, Superior all burst out laughing.

**He sweared colorfully while landing the motorcycle. He kicked the kick brake and got off. His first steps on the hard wood that had almost turned to steel resonated a eerie clap that sent shivers down his spine.**

"Maybe that's why it's called City of Steel." Noted Alec.

"And that's incorrect grammar; it should be "resonated an eerie clap." Superior said.

"How? It's just, how?" Stammered Simon incoherently.

**"Hello, son." Said a voice behind him. He turned around to see his father, Valentine.**

"Well, who else did you expect?" Asked Simon.

**"Do you like my boat?"**

Jace stopped reading.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Izzy.

"That's the end of the chapter." Was Jace's reply.

"Short chapter." Stated Izzy.

**Did you like it? Please review fairly, and PM me with ideas for City of Steel.**


	2. Reading where's Jace?

**I'm back! I haven't uploaded more City of Steel recently because I've been busy and I haven't had any real ideas for the next chapter. So I'm uploading another reading City of Steel. I know I'm probably only talking to Lady Kalee, but I don't really care! So here it is!**

"Ok, whose reading next?" Asked simon.

"I guess we'll just rotate it. So it'd be Izzy reading now." Answered Magnus. Jace handed the book to Izzy.

**CHAPTER 2: WHERE'S JACE?**

"You really scared us." Clary told Jace. Valentine gave Clary a sideways glare.

**Clary woke up in the front room of Simon's house feeling like her head was about to explode from all of the hammering in her head.**

"Wait... What events lead up to this?" Asked Jace. Izzy glared at him.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us where you were, Jace." Replied Izzy with slight venom. Jace shut up.

**The sun was just coming up, and it was laying a thin golden paste over the room.**

"It should be-" Superior started.

"YES. WE KNOW. YOU'RE A GENIUS. NOW SHUT UP." Interrupted Simon, slightly annoyed by him. There was a short silence.

"It should be 'across the room.'" Superior stated quickly. Simon sighed.

**The sun. She remembered Simon and quickly jumped to alertness.**

"Save the bloodsucker!" Jace joked. Simon shot him an evil glare.

**"You don't have to check." Said a voice. She spun around on her heels to see who was talking.**

"Heel." Said Superior.

"What?" Asked Izzy.

"It should be 'she spun around on her heel.' No one can spin around on both heels."

"Ok, then..."

**She was relieved when she saw it was Simon, wearing his normal clothes which consisted of-**

"Stop right there." Said Simon.

"Could people stop interrupting me?" Asked Izzy.

"But-"

"Stop."

**which consisted of ripped jeans with the color faded out of them, a dark green gamer tee that had a picture of a pixelated bunny with a caption that said "Do a barrel roll", a hand-me-down leather jacket with patches all over, and white and black sneakers.**

**"I got up before sunrise and moved to the shade. It's nice that you cared enough to check."**

**"Well you're my best friend, It'd be wrong if I didn't check."**

Valentine shot Clary a look about this sentence.

"The capital I shouldn't be there." Stated Superior.

"How'd you even know?" Asked Simon quizzically.

"I see all."

"Must be a constant porno then." Joked Jace. There was silence.

**"Yeah."**

Everyone shot her a weird look.

"I'm reading again." Said Izzy.

"Oh..." Replied Simon.

**Sensing the conversation was over, she started scanning the rest of the room. She could see Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Maia, Luke, and- wait- she couldn't find Jace. She started looking around the room frantically, searching for even the tiniest hint of the golden boy.**

"Wait, golden boy? Not brother?" Asked Simon.

"And I'm pretty sure I left a shirt." Noted Jace.

**She reached for her cellphone and called Jace's cell. No answer. She tried several more times, still no answer.**

**She was worried. The sun started rising and the other people were getting up.**

**"What's the matter Clary?" Asked Izzy.**

**"Yeah, you seem troubled." Added Alec worriedly.**

**"You know, I don't see that golden boy. What was his name? Jace." Stated Magnus.**

"Oh. And let me point out that originally we all had different fonts." Said Magnus.

"Izzy's was beautiful and pretty and educated. Alec's was professional and serious. And mine was- well, it's hard to explain." Magnus showed Jace a picture of the font.

"Wow. Fits you perfectly. All big and flamboyant. Wow."

**"Yeah, that's it. And he's not answering his cell." Aswered Clary.**

**Clary realized that she forgot to take in the surrondings. Maia was wearing a black tee, jeans, and sneakers. Luke was wearing his normal clothes, which meant a regular brown shirt, a tan leather vest, jeans, a leather belt, and sneakers. Izzy wore a black dress that almost came to her knees, and 3-inch stiletto heels. And then there was magnus.**

Maia, Izzy, Alec, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Superior might have rolled their eyes and looked towards Magnus.

**Magnus was wearing a colorful plaid checkers suit, a pink tie, formal blue-tipped dancing boots, and he died the tips of his hair in multiple colors in a rainbow pattern.**

**She felt a bit overtaken by this, mainly because she was only wearing a tie-die tanktop, dark purple shorts, and tan sandals. At least Magnus could pull of contrasting colors.**

"Pull off contrasting colors." Noted Superior. Magnus made a mental note for Superior to read the next chapter.

**Jace was running to get back the institute as fast as he could.**

"Back to the institute." Superior said.

**He had this weird feeling inside of him, it was like the feeling you get when you smell peanut butter when you haven't eaten in a while. It smelled horrible yet delicous at the same time. That's what he was currently feeling.**

"Wait, you tied peanut butter to lying to us?" Asked Izzy, looking up from the book. Jace just shrugged.

**He could already imagine the looks on Clary's face when she finds out that he snuck out in the middle of the night. He could also imagine Izzy's face, Alec's face, Maryse's face, and Magnus' face. None of them ended well.**

"Wait, you were afraid of Magnus?" Asked Alec.

"He can get pretty scary." Replied Jace. Magnus shot them a creepy face that said 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep.' Jace shuddered.

**He took a turn into an alleyway. It was dark, grimy, and smelly. The air was almost choking him.**

_**Idiot!**_** The voice was back. Great.**

"Didn't you say that last time?" Asked simon.

"No. That was an accident." Answered Jace.

"Oh no! Jace made a mistake! Is the world spinning towards a fiery ball that's sure to destroy all of us?"

"Yes actually. it's called the sun."

**"What is it now?" He asked.**

_**What you did**_

**"I know what I did."**

_**Do you?**_

**"What kind of question is that?"**

_**The one that has to be faced**_

**"Look, it's going to help us when the demon war."**

_**For which side?**_

"What?" Alec asked.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Has Jace finally screwed up?" Simon asked.

"I don't feel like answering." Jace answered while sinking back in the chair.

**So, did you like it? Do you want more? Is there anyone reading besides Lady Kalee? Not that I care that much. PM me!**


	3. Reading 2 masks

**So, I'm here! Who liked the ending of City of Steel?**

**Bit late, but hey!**

"So, I guess I'm next." Noted Alec while Izzy handed him the book. Magnus snatched it out of Izzy's hands and gave it to Superior.

"Just, fix all of the mistakes without telling us about them. Ok?" Magnus asked Superior.

"Ok." Superior said.

"Why would you give it to him this time?" Simon asked.

"It has a lot of mistakes." Magnus said. Superior started talking. It was **bit **hard to understand him because of the voice disguiser, but they managed.

**Chapter 3: 2 masks.**

"2?" Simon asked.

**Clary was still frantically calling Jace over and over again, to the same result.**

"Silence." Jace said creepily.

"Yeah. You annoyed me." Izzy stated.

**"Come on Jace, pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..."**

"That's not how it works..." Maia noted.

**She kept on doing this until Magnus stopped her.**

**"Clary, this isn't going to work. Your brother isn't going to pick up the phone after silence for 3 hours." He said. Had it really been 3 hours? It seemed like more to her.**

"How many?" Jace pondered.

"12." Clary answered.

**"WELL I CAN AT LEAST TRY!" She yelled with all of the rage building up inside of her. Most from Jace, and the rest from the rest of her life.**

"Because the rest of your life is a hell-hole!" Jace exclaimed.

"Actually, yes." Clary said.

**"Jesus! No need to get loud!" Came Jace's voice from the phone, she noted that it was a bit crackly which comes from having bad reception.**

"Well then, that supports the theory that he was in the sewer." Izzy noted.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR 3 HOURS!"**

"She can get pretty angry." Superior noted quickly.

"How would you know?" Jocelyn asked, confused at the statement.

"No reason."

**"Not the first thing I usually hear from women..." He said in all of his Self-Ego glory.**

"Ta-da!" Simon mocked. Jace shot him an evil glare.

**"If you could see my face right now... You'd be in Timbuktu already."**

"Is Timbuktu an actual place?" Simon asks, thinking to himself.

"Yes. In Africa. Tim means well, and the person that owned it was named Buktu." Superior explained.

**"Good thing I'm not there then."**

**"And where are you by the way?"**

**"The institute."**

"FIBBER!" Simon yells.

"Shut up downworlder." Jace spits out.

**She threw the phone out of the window.**

**"JESUS CHRIST CLARY!" Yelled Maia, who had to duck to avoid the phone.**

"Imagine what would happen if the phone hit her..." Simon wondered.

"You'd get punched in the face." Stated Maia.

**"He's at the institute." She said with an annoyed voice.**

**She heard the sound of birds singing in the distance...**

"Well that's a nice way to take your mind off of things." Izzy noted.

**Not that she was paying attention to it.**

Jace gulped.

**Jace was feeling a bit guilty now.**

"Good." Clary mumbled. Jace gulped again.

**He heard the phone fly through the window, and hit the ground. It let him know that he had worried them for 3 hours for nothing really.**

"Yeah." Izzy stated.

_**Idiot!**_

"Love this voice!" Simon exclaimed.

"Shut up." Jace told him sternly.

"**Hell****o darkness my old friend." He 'sang'. It was a song he used to here all the time.**

"Interesting... Very, very interesting..." Alec noted.

_**Jesus Christ...**_

"No, just me, but I've been told the resemblance is startling." Simon said.

Superior folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book.

He unsheathed his machete and looked around the room.

"Could I read the story?"

"Okay. Sorry."

He stabbed the machete into the carpet and continued reading.

**"What the hell do you want THIS time?"**

_**Assurance**_

**"Assurance for what?"**

_**That you shall never try to trick me**_

"If it's a voice, then how could you trick it?" Luke asked, finally speaking up.

"I don't care IF you're a werewolf, I'm going to shove a machete into your face if you keep on interrupting me." Superior told him, looking up from the book.

Jocelyn shot him a murderous glare. He backed up into his chair and continued reading.

"**Where the hell did that come from?"**

_**You know very well.**_

Almost everybody leaned closer to Jace, giving him confused looks.

"**I thought we weren't going to talk about that!"**

**Nothing. There was no witty reply, just silence.**

"Huh." Maia said in a voice that told people that she was in deep thought.

**Simon didn't want to really talk about anything that could be linked back to Jace in even the most inconceivable ways. So he sat there talking about dust bunnies with her.**

"Which, by the way, could be linked back to Jace in the way that Jace wouldn't leave any dust bunnies." Superior told Simon, looking up from the book.

"**There are a lot of dust bunnies here, aren't there?" He said while sitting on his 'perch' (the stairway), thinking about blood. Warm blood that he bite down on and 'drink'.**

Luke and Jocelyn slid down the couch away from Simon.

"**What kind of conversation starter is that?" Clary asked while sitting on the blue couch.**

"**I don't know."**

**Clary giggled a bit.**

"She giggled? That seems unlikely, considering what I've seen in the past couple of weeks." Superior noted, looking over at Clary.

"Well, what can I say? Not the most memorable moments were held in that time period." Clary told him in a voice that suggested that there was something else that they were talking about.

Superior seemed to get the hint and slid back into place and continued reading.

**Clary hasn't done that for a while now, so it was more satisfying.**

"**I've been thinking," Clary started with a philosophical voice.**

"Philosophical? Really?" Jace asked Clary.

"**What is Jace hiding?"**

"**Who said he was hiding anything?"**

"**It's obvious with the way he talks."**

"**Hmm."**

"Hmm? Really? That's all you could say?" Jace pestered Simon.

**Isabelle was walking through the city in her black leather shadowhunter gear, going to check something out. There have been reports of demon practices in the area, most likely tied to Valentine.**

**As she walked through the city, she was glad for glamours because her gear didn't quite fit her the way she wanted it to.**

"Your gear? You were worried about how your gear looked on you?" Maia asked Isabelle in an "are-you-kidding-me" tone.

"Hey! I like how I look!" Isabelle defended.

**Her sensor showed low-ish activity in an alleyway to her right. When she turned towards the alleyway, all sorts of smells came exploding into her nose.**

**Blood, bones, organs, herbs, mud, dirt, dust, demon ichor, and something much less revolting; a hint of lavender.**

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Clary all rolled their eyes and heads towards Superior in unison.

**She didn't know what the lavender meant, but she knew this was the place. So she kept on going, and when she reached the end, a shadowy figure did a flip off the roof of the building on her left.**

**And when he landed, he landed perfectly, like a cat! He pulled out a machete. A MACHETE! And started attacking her.**

"You have a flair for the dramatic, you know?" Magnus pointed out.

**She fumbled to grab her seraph blades. Her hand met a cool, metallic surface. **_**Got it! **_**She thought.**

**She whipped them out and formed them into an X to block the machete on its downward arch. He kept on furiously attacking her with his machete swinging in beautiful grace.**

**He sliced sideways to the left. She blocked with one seraph blade and tried to hit him with the other. He moved his head.**

**The guy kneed her in the gut which made her curl up, dropping her blades. The guy grabbed her by the throat.**

**She couldn't feel flesh, just leather. He held her up against the wall so she could see his face in the bit of sunlight that popped through.**

"Just a bit?" Asked Jace.

"It was an alleyway! Did you expect everything to be bathed in light?" Isabelle defended.

**She couldn't see the guy's face. He had a mask on.**

**It was completely white, except for some black swirls going up the sides. The mask covered all of his face, and then went a bit above that. And there were two bug-eye like glass domes that were tinted green so that she couldn't see his eyes, but he could see her.**

"So dramatic!" Exclaimed Simon mockingly.

**So, that's it. Long chapter. I'm just scared of the day that I'll have to write an RCOS chapter for I believe chapter 12.**

**Bye!**


End file.
